


like snowflakes i fall

by cherrychainz



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Beomgyu is obsessed with Soobins smile, Choi Beomgyu and Choi Yeonjun are stepbrothers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Taehyun is just trying to do his job, a smidge of Taejun, because you can’t have shit in this house, he never signed up to witness this sad gay romance, will they end up as lovers tho?, you cannot stop me i will always include Taejun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychainz/pseuds/cherrychainz
Summary: Because of a lie, Beomgyu has to find someone to pretend to be his boyfriend on a family vacation.He’s able to convince Soobin to spend a week with him in a snowy mountain hotel. And after a while... things begin to get complicated.ORBeomgyu pays a pretty stranger to be his bf, but fake dating always causes problems.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	like snowflakes i fall

**Author's Note:**

> “Holy shit he is writing another Fake Dating Fic?”  
> Yes I am and I will never be stopped. Enjoy.

One more week. One more week and Beomgyu would finally be able to once again escape this hellhole of a stinky city where grey concrete buildings blocked the sun and the few centimetres of snow that would come down from the skies every winter turned into a brown cold mud in seconds. One more week and Beomgyu would see the pure icy white sparkling in the daylight again. He’d wake up in a quiet luxurious room again, climb out of his warm, king sized bed and get ready for a breakfast that included every kind of bread and cheese and cereal and tea you could imagine.

Soon Beomgyu would escape his busy yet boring life, for just a week. His dad's birthday was close and he chose to celebrate in Beomgyus favourite hotel up in the mountains. It was outrageously expensive, Beomgyu had to admit, but he wasn’t the one to pay it. His uncle had paid it all, booked out nearly every room, making sure that the staff could make this birthday the best Beomgyus father ever had. It was his 50th birthday after all, and  _ everyone _ would be there.

That was the one side effect of celebrating the occasion like this. Everyone would be there, his fathers friends, family, more family Beomgyu didn’t even know, a bunch of old people, the kind of old people you don’t necessarily want to spend a lot of time with when you’re a young queer boy. But hey, he’d somehow be able to dodge all these people, say a quick hello and then disappear, have a game of billiards with Yeonjun and then flee into his room and enjoy the evening by himself, reading in peace.

That was the plan. And Beomgyu knew his step brother well enough by now, Yeonjun would enjoy that plan very much too. Though he was a bit more social, he wouldn’t want to be stuck with a bunch of uncles and aunts asking him if he’s got a nice girlfriend or if he still wants to be a lawyer. (For the record, neither Yeonjun nor Beomgyu have ever mentioned wanting to become a lawyer but for some reasons those old people just picked any job that sounded the least fun of all and decided that that was their kids new dream job apparently.)

Okay, by now the whole vacation doesn’t  _ sound _ as relaxing, but it was,  _ really _ . The hotel was gorgeous, the food, the drinks, the spa, the pool, every single room, this place was  _ made _ to make you feel like royalty for like three nights. And Beomgyu chose to simply act as if all the family and friends were his servants and peasants, while he imagined himself to be the one and only king.

He had always done that. If something wasn’t going well, he just made the situation better in his head. He just  _ pretended _ like everything was part of a bigger plan. If Beomgyu was good at one thing, it was pretending. And he was  _ great _ at pretending to not hear the knocks on his door right now.

“I know you’re in there, dipshit.” How rude. Beomgyu rolled his eyes, sat up from his bed after just laying there for an hour staring at the ceiling.

“The door’s ope-“ Before Beomgyu could even finish his sentence, the door flew open and two cat-like eyes stared at him, gleaming with a hint of panic. The fuck did he do now.

“Beomgyu,” his step brother greeted him.

“Yeonjun.”

“Are you single?”

“Wh- Yea? Why do  _ you _ need to know-“

“You have a week to change that.”

“E-Excuse me?” Beomgyu furrowed his brows as Yeonjun looked up and down the hallway, then entered the room and hastily closed the door behind him. “Why would- I’m not even looking for a-“

“Listen, Beomgyu, I kinda, very slightly, fucked up. I mean I fucked  _ you _ up. Like I’m not in trouble but you are. Kind of. Maybe you’re not if you-“

“Could you tell me what happened, by any chance?” Beomgyu didn’t get nervous a lot, despite Yeonjuns reckless shenanigans, because usually he wouldn’t get involved, but that- didn’t sound like Beomgyu could stay out of it this time.

“Uncle Lee Hyun is booking the hotel, right?” Yeonjun leaned against the door, looking down at the floor. “He was booking our rooms- And you remember Wooyoung, do you?”

“Your ex?”

“Yea- So… Uncle just called me saying that he got a room for… Woo and me-“

“Th- But- You literally broke up 5 months ago?”

“Right, but Uncle didn’t know, and he just told me, and I said that- that we broke up some time ago and he just sounded kinda sad because he was excited and apparently booked me a very nice room and it was also less expensive like that-“ Yeonjun stopped, cleared his throat, and Beomgyu already started guessing what his step brother had told their favourite rich uncle instead. “So I kinda… told him that, uhm… you’d bring your boyfriend?” Yeah. Exactly what Beomgyu expected.

“Yeonjun.”

“...Beomgyu…”

“I do not have a boyfriend.”

“And that’s- a problem you’ll have to solve now.” Once again Yeonjun cleared his throat, looked around in Beomgyus room, looked at everything but did not dare to look his step brother in the eyes. “Listen, he sounded so sad- and I just can’t disappoint the uncle that pays for my college, so I panicked? And now- looks like you have to find a boyfriend?”

Beomgyu just crossed his arms, scanned his step brother, who, for the first time in forever, actually seemed like he was regretting his decision. Yeonjun was great at getting himself into trouble, and was usually just as great as lying or charming his way out of it. So he could do it again now, right?

“Actually how about you call uncle Lee Hyun and either tell him that you just figured out that me and my ‘boyfriend’ happened to just now break up, or you tell him that it was a misunderstanding and I don’t have a boyfriend at all.”

“No, listen, he paid for the room, he got really excited, everything is booked, changing it now would cost extra- And- he kind of told your father already? And then your dad asked me if it was true, and I said that- that you  _ do _ have a boyfriend and that you could take him with you and- Beomgyu please don’t hurt me-“

“You told dad  _ what _ ?”

“That you- you will take your boyfriend with you-“

“No, but you- You told him that I have one. Which probably makes him think that I kept it a secret from him.”

“Beomgyu-“

“You know what, get out. I’m gonna tell dad that you made this up.”

“Come on, don’t-“

“What else am I supposed to  _ do _ , Yeonjun?!” Beomgyu absolutely didn’t mean to get loud, raise his voice, and he wasn’t upset that Yeonjun came up with this lie in the first place, but rather that he had also told Beomgyus father. Beomgyu would tell his dad  _ almost _ everything, so having his step brother tell him such an important thing felt- bad.

“Listen, I’m sorry, okay? But can you just try to play along?”

“How am I gonna play along? I  _ can’t _ play along, there’s no way to play along when I don’t  _ have _ a boyfriend!”

“Listen, you’re smart, you’re good at making up shit, you can do it somehow, just think of something!”

“Please just get out, Yeonjun. You’re getting on my nerves, really.”

“I- Okay, but please, just- play along. Think of  _ something- _ “

“Get out!” Beomgyu grabbed a book laying on his bed, ready to throw it at Yeonjun. “I’ll hurt you!”

“Fine, fine, fine! Calm down, gremlin!” And Yeonjun quickly disappeared, leaving Beomgyu alone again. God, how was he going to fix this?

* * *

  
  


Maybe Beomgyu only made it worse. His dad had come in shortly after Yeonjun had told him about the news, and Beomgyu  _ wanted _ to tell him the truth, but-

Beomgyu would rather die than make the smile on his fathers face disappear, the proud smile he was wearing as he came into the room, with the words “You have a boyfriend!”. So Beomgyu nodded.

“Yeah! Sorry for not telling you!” And from that point on he had to lie his way around his fathers questions, trying to be as vague as possible. He had to come up with a way to not say that supposed boyfriend's name, or age, or where he met him, or what he looked like. And as soon as his dad left the room, panic finally overtook Beomgyu.  _ How to find a boyfriend in a week? _

He could have asked anyone really. He could have googled it, he could have made a tinder account, he had all these options, but instead he asked someone for help who had literally no idea about dating- at least in the real world. Beomgyu texted Hyuka.

**Hueningie🐧**

**you need to find me a boyfriend**

**o**

**???**

**i can’t find one myself how am i supposed to find you a boyfriend**

**listen i really need a bf asap**

**don’t we all :l**

**LIKE I REALLY DO IM IN TROUBLE**

**I HAVE ONE WEEK**

**I THOUGHT YOU LIKED BEING SINGLE**

**I DO BUT IM IN TROUBLE**

**I NEED TO FIND A BOYFRIEND I CAN SPEND A WEEK IN AN EXPENSIVE LUXURY HOTEL WITH**

**in that case i will become your boyfriend for a while >3<**

**not you**

**you suck**

**no but fr wtf is going on why do you need a bf that desperately o.o**

**listen this is gonna sound- odd**

**like fanfic type of weird**

**Yeonjun kinda told my entire family that i have a boyfriend?**

**and that said boyfriend will come with us on vacation**

**and the room for him is already booked and my dad is super excited for me and everyone is hyped and I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND.**

**damn yeonjun did that**

**god he’s so stupid**

**that’s very sexy of him *^***

**HYUAK!!?!,!?!**

**I NEED HELP**

**FIND ME A BOYFRIEND**

**GET TINDER OR SOMETHING ???**

**unless.**

**UNLESS.**

**YOU FIND SOMEONE WHOS WILLING TO PRETEND TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND IN FRONT OF YOUR FAMILY ???????**

**..**

**hyuka that is kind of. what i’ve been trying to tell you.**

**i’m not trying to fall in love for real.**

**o**

**:3c i see**

**let me think**

**okay so do you have friends.**

**?? what**

**so you basically have none other than me okay**

**just as i thought**

**I HAVE FRIENDS??**

**like**

**jungkook is a friend**

**he is old he can’t be your boyfriend**

**i know i know i just wanted to make sure you know i have friends**

**also Heeseung!!**

**he seems a little straight dont you think </3**

**wh**

**listen i have this friend who would probably love a free vacation**

**and a boyfriend**

**and no it’s not me**

**k so**

**who**

**soobin <3**

**THE TALL BOY?**

**FROM YOUR BIRTHDAY?**

**this years birthday and the year before :D**

**the tall boy~**

**he would be perfect for you!**

**he’s smart and thoughtful and cute and TALL**

**and you are not so you balance eachother out**

**why are you so mean**

**i crave violence :3**

**anyways i can ask soobin if u want!**

**he doesn’t really have anything better to do does he**

**i mean**

**if you’re sure he’d play along?**

**i guess we could try**

**just say you’ll pay him x3**

**he will play along**

**that kinda feels illegal**

**but okay??**

**what if he says no tho :/**

**do you have any other friends that would help out?**

**yes!**

**unlike you, i have many friends**

**and not a single one is a het**

**pretty sure someone would play bf**

**but honestly soobin sounds like the best option rn i genuinely think you’d get along with him well!**

**omg hyuka you’re saving my ass**

**as always**

**bring me a hand full of snow from your trip**

**and a jar of fresh clean air**

**being able to breathe once again will be enough of a thank you :D**

  
  


And that was basically the beginning of the “find a pretend boyfriend” mission. Beomgyu had only ever seen Soobin a few times, but didn’t really know anything about him. He was tall, quite handsome- That was pretty much it. He couldn’t tell a lot more from the few pictures Hyuka had posted with him on his twitter. But if he was one of Hyukas friends… Soobin couldn’t be that bad, right? At least not worse than Hyuka himself.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Now 5 days were left. 5 more days and Beomgyu would be back in the mountains and live his best life- His best life, featuring some minor inconveniences (such as having Yeonjun and a bunch of to him unknown family around, or pretending to be someone’s boyfriend he barely even knew). And until then, he still had to sort things out with Soobin. They were meeting for the first time today, at a McDonalds, because Hyuka said that’s a great place to speak about business. Beomgyu wasn’t sure about that but he was craving chicken nuggets so he didn’t care too much in the end.

He got his chicken nuggets, some salty and slightly soggy fries and a strawberry milkshake, and now it was time to wait. Beomgyu stared at the entrance, nervously poking his lip with the straw of his milkshake. He was nervous, definitely. This felt like a mix of a blind date and a job interview, just that he wasn’t sure if he was the one being interviewed or if he was the employer.

Beomgyu had ordered a lot of chicken nuggets. Like a  _ lot _ . And half of them were already gone when the door finally opened and a smiley tall boy came in, followed by another tall boy, just as smiley but a bit more shy looking. Hyukas eyes were darting through the room and finally found Beomgyu, then his smile only widened. He nudged his big friend, then pointed at Beomgyu and quickly approached him.

“Sorry for being late! Soobin-hyung said he didn’t catch his bus in time so it took a bit longer~” He gestured said Soobin to sit down. “What do you want to eat?”

“Oh, I-“ Soobins voice was deep, soft. Somewhat calming. “I don’t really have any money left for food-“

“Nooo, it’s fine, I’ll pay! What do you want?”

“Oh, uhm- Just, uh… some fries would be enough?” And with a twirl, Hyuka disappeared, on his way to order food.

Soobin just looked at Beomgyu, a bit awkwardly, but with a smile on his face. Two deep dimples appeared on his cheeks.

“You’re Beomgyu?”

“Yep. Thank you for, uhm, coming?” Beomgyu made it feel even more like a job interview now. He wondered if Soobin was feeling just as nervous, because despite looking a bit shy, he didn’t seem  _ scared _ or anything like that.

“No... No problem? Uhm, it’s nice to meet you, I guess?”

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you too! So… What do you say about this whole thing?”

“About- what thing?”

“About the plan? The… reason we were meeting up today?”

Soobin just stared at Beomgyu, a polite but awkward smile on his lips. Did he… forget? Did Hyuka even tell him? Oh god. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Beomgyu quickly turned to Hyuka who was standing in front of the Mcdonald’s counter like a little child waiting for its happy meal. Beomgyu was going to strangle him. Lovingly. More or less.

“The, uhm- Did- Did Hyuka not tell you about anything?”

“I’m honestly clueless right now, he just said he wanted to meet up with some friend and asked me to come along? I didn’t know you were planning anything-“

Beomgyu turned around to Hyuka once again. He still just stood there, waiting for the order, swaying back and forth. Not once did he look back to check on the conversation going on between his two friends. Was Beomgyu supposed to explain this by himself now?

“You see, I really expected Hyuka to tell you beforehand-“ Beomgyu sighed, playing with his milkshakes straw. “It’s kind of- a weird thing that happened to me and I need help.”

“Aw, well I’ll try my best to help you? What is it?”

“Oh, well-“ How was he this friendly already? Beomgyu was about to scare Soobin away forever, he knew it already. “You see, my stepbrother causes a lot of trouble and he- kind of screwed me over?”

“Oh boy… What’d he do?”

“He, uhm- It’s kind of a lot to explain-“

“We’ve got time!” A soft chuckle escaped his lips, his dimples seemed to deepen somehow. “I’ve helped out in a bunch of weird situations.” Too lovely. Too sweet. Beomgyus father would  _ love _ him.

“I don’t even know- So… Basically my step brother kind of- lied to the rest of my family. And now I have to play along, and I need someone to play along with me. Like, pretend to be someone, in front of my family…” Soobin still looked at a Beomgyu with curious eyes, not seeming scared off,  _ yet _ . Now how to avoid actually telling him  _ who _ he had to pretend to be… “The thing is- I mean, it’s kind of-“

Fate was on Beomgyus side for once, when Hyuka appeared just in time, smashing a tray with fries and a milkshake on the table. He had this bright mischievous grin on his lips, as if he knew exactly that he caused quite some discomfort to Beomgyu.

“I paid, Soobinnie-hyung, enjoy! I got you a vanilla milkshake by the way, you’ll die of a salt overdose if you don’t have any drink! Now, that’ll be my time to leave! Have fun you two-“ Beomgyu was just able to jump up, grabbing Hyukas sweater, pulling him back.

“You’re just gonna leave? You’re just as much involved in this as I am!”

“Actually!” Hyuka lightly slapped Beomgyus hand that was grabbing onto his clothes in an attempt to make him let go. “I’m not involved in this at all! I just was kind enough to offer you one of my friends to help you out!”

“You didn’t even  _ tell _ him what we were planning!”

“Well, yeah!” Hyuka finally managed to shake off his friend, immediately took a step back and crossed his arms. “If I told him beforehand there’s  _ no _ way he even would’ve come here!” He giggled, tilted his head as if to look cuter, more innocent. That brat was everything but innocent but he always managed to make you think he was the sweetest boy you’d ever meet. A master manipulator, one might say.

“You’re not leaving, Hyuka! You’re not leaving me alone now!”

“I absolutely am! I’m off to piano lessons actually, I’ll see you later!”

“Hyuka! Kai Kamal Huening, you stay here! You’re gonna see me in your nightmares, Kai, come back, you-“

“Beomgyu?” Soobin cleared his throat now, making Beomgyu flinch slightly. Oh god. It couldn’t get any worse right now, huh? Hyuka already disappeared into thin air, and now Beomgyu  _ did _ have to somehow explain this mess alone. “Excuse me, but- what the actual fuck did I get myself into?”

“I- I’m so sorry- This wasn’t the plan, I really thought this was gonna be, uhm… easier.” Beomgyu grunted, hiding his face in his hands. “You don’t have to do this, you can just leave if you want-“

“Hey-“ Beomgyu looked up again to face a smiling Soobin. How was he still smiling? How did he not jump up already and leave? And pour his milkshake all over Beomgyus head on the way? (Not that that ever happened to him in the past-) “He just paid for my fries so I can’t just leave without eating them?” Right, of course, obviously. This boy was too calm.

“Do you- still want to know what we are planning or-“

“I mean, it won’t hurt me if you at least tell me? Like, I’m already here, so…”

“R-right. So basically-“ This was the absolute dumbest thing he’s ever done and he wanted to strangle both Yeonjun and Hyuka for putting him in this position in the first place. “I need… a boyfriend?”

Now Soobin froze. He’d probably get up and leave now. Or maybe he’d pour a milkshake over Beomgyus head- But no. Though his smile faded a little bit, he still sat there, lowering his milkshake slowly. A confused, almost sceptical laughter escaped his lips.

“Excuse me?”

“My- my stepbrother told my family that I have a boyfriend. And I don’t. So- Hyuka suggested that, uhm…  _ you _ could maybe pretend to be my boyfriend?”

“That’s- Well, I’m flattered that Kai thought of me, I guess, but… We don’t know each other.”

“Well!” Beomgyu nervously laughed, picked up one of the few chicken nuggets he had left, which already turned cold. “We've like, hung out before! Like one or two times!”

“Yeah, on Hyukas birthday this summer. And Hyukas birthday the year before. I don’t even know your name completely?”

“Th- Yeah. You’re absolutely right, and I’m basically incredibly embarrassed right now. Because this is the dumbest thing I’ve ever-“

“Hey. Listen, I can… I can try, you know! What do you need, a few pics with me, I can send you some flowers or something-“

“Wait- don’t agree yet, you haven’t heard the full thing yet.” Beomgyu hastily gestured with his chicken nugget. “The thing is, my- my dad wants that boyfriend to come with us on vacation.”

“So… I’d come with you? On vacation. And pretend to be your boyfriend for your family.”

“That… was exactly what I was planning, yes.”

“How did you get yourself into a mess like this-“ Soobin shook his head in disbelief, as he opened the lid of his milkshake, dipping in a fry. Oh god. He dipped his fries in his milkshake. Soobin really was that kind of person.

“Really, it’s all my stepbrothers fault. I could have spent a nice week alone in a beautiful hotel in the mountains but he came up with this whole boyfriend bullshit. I don’t want to force you, at all, the problem is just that- It’s urgent and I don’t have any other solution?”

Soobin furrowed his brows as he stared into the off white drink he was dipping his fries into, seemingly thinking about the whole deal, sighing.

“Also, you don’t have to pay anything! My uncle is paying the whole trip for us, it’s a 5 star hotel, it has like- food from heaven, and a spa and shit- And there’s snow, like actual snow, and the rooms are beautiful and it’s quiet up there and-“

“When is that vacation happening?”

“Th- The first week of January.”

“That’s literally next week.”

“I told you it was urgent- If you want, I can pay you! Like... 50.000 Won?’

“You’d pay me?” Soobin looked up again, his eyes widening. “ _ 50.000 _ ?”

“I- I can pay more if you want-“

“50.000 is so much… Are you sure?”

“I mean, I can pay you less if you want- but like, money isn’t a problem. I just really need help with this.”

“I-“ Soobin seemed hesitant, like a part of him was yelling at him to decline this whole thing and go home again. But something else, something seemingly stronger, was convincing him. He looked up, for the first time staring Beomgyu directly in the eyes. A confident gaze, all the shyness from the beginning had long disappeared.

“Alright. 50.000 Won and it’s a deal.”

“Soobin… Hyung, you just saved my ass.” Beomgyu dropped the chicken nugget he had been holding this whole time, held out his hand for Soobin to grab. Perfect. Beomgyu had been saved from embarrassment. Though this entire conversation had been embarrassing enough.

There was nothing to fear anymore. Beomgyu was completely calm and ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god oh shit okay. Alright. So how did this happen.
> 
> First of all thank you for reading the first chapter of this mess of a fic, i really appreciate it! Yes, here I go again. Fake Dating, once again, because it’s my fave trope and I love yearning.
> 
> I was actually planning to work on completely different projects this year, a collab with a friend and the revival of an old fic for example, and this was very much not planned at all. I actually started roughly outlining and writing it on impulse after I needed distraction from something bad happening in my personal life.  
> So, this is very much just a comfort thing for myself. The hotel this fic takes place in is also heavily based on a real hotel I used to visit quite a lot but couldn’t in the past year due to the you-know-what.
> 
> So, yea! The first chapters are a bit bumpy because I went into them without much planning really. Updates will probably come very slowly, so please be patient with me! Chapters might get quite long tho :]
> 
> Enough rambling! Enjoy this journey to the mountains, and come visit me on twitter if you’d like (@/LesbianTaehyun)!


End file.
